That Blasted, Bloody Imbecile
by Kara B
Summary: He’d been promoted only to then be demoted and disgraced.  And why was that?  Jack Sparrow.


Title: That Blasted Bloody Imbecile

Rating: PG

Fandom: Pirates of the Caribbean

Summary: Angst, sorrow, anger, revenge.

He'd been promoted only to then be demoted and disgraced. And why was that? Jack Sparrow.

Jack Sparrow the imbecilic and moronic pirate.

Granted, it had not helped his reputation any that his anticipated engagement and marriage to Elizabeth Swann had not happened. And it was particularly embarrassing to the Commodore when society noted who he had lost her to – one Will Turner. Will Turner the common man… the man with aspirations of being a pirate, whose own father had been the well known pirate Bootstrap Bill Turner. Oh yes, he still heard the whispers.

And now he'd gotten word that he was to be arrested on the morrow. And why? Jack Sparrow. Again, Jack Sparrow. It was always about bloody Jack Sparrow. And he sat here in his study contemplating what he might do. He was accused of the highest form of betrayal to the British ranks – aiding and abetting a pirate. The punishment was hanging. Word also said that Elizabeth and Will were to be arrested as well… soon. He had considered giving them some warning, but he did have other immediate concerns. And Elizabeth was no longer his… never really had been either. Oh, he was most definitely bitter… bitter toward her, Will Turner and the blasted Jack Sparrow.

He'd lost the girl, allowed the criminal to escape and now his life and livelihood were gone. It was all being taken away from him under the guise of the crimes he hated most… the crimes he would not have committed, by the government he'd been nothing but loyal to.

How to prepare for being arrested? The notion of actually allowing this injustice to happen was absurd. If events had already progressed thus far, who knew if he would be found innocent. Obviously, they wanted something or they would have charged the three of them quite a long time ago. That left the option of leaving. But then again, in what sense? He'd considered eating his gun more than once. But that would only add to his disgrace and was not at all dignified for a man of his position. Besides, his moral code forbade such action. Better to live in temporary disgrace with a chance at redemption than to die and immortalize the notions society had about you and your life.

That left the option of running, escape. He internally balked at that notion, his honor pushing him to remain and face the charges, no matter how ludicrous they might be. He'd always been taught that the legal system would work if one would allow it. And yet he'd seen far too much to blindly believe that would always happen. Innocent men were executed for crimes they didn't commit and criminals like Jack Sparrow seemed to time and again escape the jaws of death.

And where would he go? How should he live? A glance around his office showcased his life. Mayhap they were material possessions, trappings of his office, but it was his life and all he'd known of it. And it had to all be left behind if he were to escape.

Slowly and deliberately, he removed his uniform, somehow knowing it was for the last time. He folded each piece carefully and put on civilian clothes, which he had not worn in so many years. Few possessions could come, but he packed them that could and what money he had easy access to and locking his study and house, he left for the shipyard. The one luxury of a possession he'd allowed himself to pack was the sword that had been a gift upon his promotion on the day that now seemed so far behind him. It was his sword and the one with which he would kill Jack Sparrow.

"Ey mate, 'ere you 'eaded?" a scruffy looking chap asked him, interrupting his thoughts.

Carefully pondering his response a moment, he smiled slightly. "Tortuga."

"We's going that way and me fare is cheap," he responded, grinning broadly, happy to have found a source of income. He quoted a price and then asked, "W'as your name?"

Norrington smiled, handing him a pile of coins twice the quoted. "How about that and forget my name."

"Aye, yessir Mr. Smith. Welcome aboard." He moved aside to allow Norrington through but he wasn't done just yet. He sat another pile of coins in the man's hand.

"And this is for any news you might have of Jack Sparrow."

The man's eyes grew wide. "You know Jack Sparrow?"

"Aye," Norrington's response was carefully mocking, but not overtly so. "He and I have something of a score to settle. You'll let me know if you hear anything?"

"Of course sir. But may I say that you do not go up against the captain of the Black Pearl and live to tell the tale."

"Then I suppose I appear dead to you now?" Norrington snapped in response. "Just let me know what you hear and ask no further questions." He stepped onto the boat, not realizing just how far his downfall was to take him.


End file.
